Malencontreuse Malchance
by Krys Song Wu
Summary: One-Shot, suite d'Hasardeuse Fortune. A quelques heures de son prochain vol, le Kid prépare ses retrouvailles avec Shinichi. Néanmoins, des imprévus se produisent, certains plus dangereux que d'autres. - KaiShin -


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite d_'Hasardeuse Fortune. _En espérant que cela vous plaise !

**Auteur : **Krystal-Sama

**Titre : **Malencontreuse Malchance

**Raiting : **T

**Disclaimer**** :** Il appartiennent tous à Gôshô Aoyama, c'est cruel, je sais.

**Note : **Un an et demi après _Hasardeuse Fortune, _je reviens pour la suite ! Je ne comptais pas en faire au début, mais vu le succès du premier OS, je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas". Vous l'aurez peut-être vu en regardant le nombre de mot, mais cet OS est deux fois plus long que le précédent, vous en avez pour une bonne heure ! Et puis, ça fait une fiction KaiShin de plus.

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malencontreuse Malchance<strong>_

- Jolie balafre.

Un doigt froid rejoignit soudain ma joue et glissa le long de ma cicatrice encore visible.

- Tu dis être tombé dans les escaliers, c'est bien ça ?

Agacé, je chassai sa main devenue gênante et je replongeai dans la lecture de mon journal. Mais pas pour longtemps, malheureusement. Le périodique s'échappa tout à coup de mes mains et atterrit sur un pupitre plus loin, le coupable de cette action se penchant légèrement vers moi, suspicieux. Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Hakuba, rends-moi mon journal.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il t'est vraiment arrivé, Kaito, me répliqua le Britannique.

J'émis un grognement en levant les yeux et en les plongeant dans son regard intense. A peine revenait-il qu'il commençait déjà à me poser toutes sortes de question, à croire qu'il voulait savoir tout ce que j'avais fait ces trois dernières semaines.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, répétai-je une énième fois, j'ai renversé un vase dans ma chute qui s'est cassé et qui m'a blessé, c'est tout.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, répondit-il en se redressant et en croisant les bras.

Je souris sournoisement.

- Effectivement, il y a une ressemblance.

Le châtain s'étouffa d'indignation. En même temps, il m'avait tendu une superbe perche, impossible de ne pas me moquer. J'en profitai pour échapper à ses griffes acérées et fondre sur mon journal dont je voulus continuer la lecture. Néanmoins, l'arrivée du professeur brisa mes espoirs et je dus revenir à ma place pour me plonger dans l'étude de la langue anglaise. Pas que je n'aimais pas cette matière, mais mon voisin de classe n'était pas celui que je pouvais qualifier de meilleur pour moi et mon moral. En effet, le détective, assis à côté de moi et dont ce cours lui était complètement inutile, ne cessa de me jeter de petits coups d'œil soupçonneux toutes les deux secondes. Je pouvais même sentir son regard posé sur moi alors que je m'efforçais de l'ignorer en gribouillant sur une feuille. Aussi, quand il fut appelé au tableau pour lire un passage de Shakespeare, je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer à voix basse en lâchant mon crayon.

- Mais quel chieur celui-là…

Derrière moi, Akako laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'Aoko se retournait pour me lancer un regard courroucé. Je maugréai dans mon coin et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains tandis que la voix du Britannique s'élevait dans la pièce.

Trois heures de calvaire plus tard, je rassemblai enfin mes affaires éparpillées sur toute ma table, avant de balancer mon sac sur mon épaule et de quitter rapidement la salle, désireux d'avoir un peu de calme. Je montai sur le toit de l'établissement, mon petit havre de paix qui me permettait de rester éloigné de l'agitation quotidienne et de réfléchir calmement. J'aimais cet endroit, isolé de tout, avec une vue imprenable sur une petite partie de Tokyo, c'était agréable de venir ici chaque jour se ressourcer un peu plus. Respirant un bon coup d'air frais, je me mis assis sur le béton et sortit mon journal de mon sac pour finir de le lire. Je souris en voyant la une.

Bien évidemment, le prochain vol du Kid, qui se déroulait le soir même, était très médiatisé. Le fan-club du voleur faisait sa pub sur une bonne partie de la page, invitant tous ses adhérents à se rassembler nombreux à l'endroit du larcin et ce, quelques heures avant. Une photo montrant une demi-douzaine de filles arborant chapeau haut-de-forme et monocle accompagnait l'article, ainsi que l'adresse où tous devaient se réunir. La deuxième page comportait les différentes interviews des policiers qui seraient présents le fameux soir. Celui qui me plut le plus fut sans aucun doute celui de l'inspecteur Nakamori.

_« Cette fois sera la bonne ! Ce voleur de pacotille sera arrêté ce soir, je me ferais un plaisir de lui passer les menottes ! »_

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'humour.

La troisième page était consacrée au bijou convoité : la Larme de Poséidon. Ce diamant d'un bleu profond aurait été trouvé en plein océan pacifique, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. On raconte que ce joyau est en réalité un fragment d'une des bagues que porte la divinité des océans, et que si on le brandissait un soir sans lune, les eaux se déchaîneraient sans répit douze jours durant. Elle était exposée au musée de la Mythologie Grecque de Shinjuku aux côtés des gravures anciennes et de morceaux d'amphores découvert il y a peu.

Je délaissai le journal et je m'allongeai en utilisant mon sac de cours comme d'un oreiller. J'observai les nuages défiler lentement sur le long manteau bleu clair qu'était le ciel. Bleu, comme ses yeux. Mes pensées dérivèrent et je me mis à penser à lui. Sans le vouloir, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un long sourire et mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague, mon visage adoptant un air béat. Deux semaines que je me languissais de sa présence, deux semaines où nos corps s'étaient rencontrés, où son odeur m'avait enivré. Je me l'avouais, il me manquait. Horriblement. Néanmoins, rien qu'à l'idée que nos chemins ne se croiseront à nouveau pas plus tard que ce soir me procurait une joie indescriptible. Et j'étais quasiment sûr que, de son côté, Shinichi n'en menait pas large, tout aussi impatient que moi. Je le revoyais encore avec ses mains couvertes de crème, se redresser lentement pour m'embrasser. Je frissonnai à ce souvenir, j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et m'aperçus que ça faisait déjà une demi-heure que je rêvassais. Revigoré, je me rassis en m'étirant avant et je repris le journal posé à côté de moi. Pour rigoler un peu, je me remis à lire les paroles de l'inspecteur Nakamori. Je remarquai alors que j'avais sauté un passage.

_« Cet idiot de voleur croit pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça, mais avec les forces de police combinés à l'intelligence du célèbre détective Hakuba Saguru, qui sera présent ce soir, ce travelo ne nous échappera pas cette fois-ci ! »_

Je bloquai une minute durant. Premièrement parce que ce vieux grincheux avait osé dire que j'étais un travelo, ce qui était extrêmement méchant de sa part – je ne manquerais pas de me venger –, et deuxièmement parce qu'il annonçait très clairement que l'enquiquineur de première sera là. Alors comme ça, monsieur le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes s'invitait de lui-même alors qu'il n'était revenu que la veille.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Avec Hakuba dans les parages, approcher le Détective de l'Est s'avérera assez compliqué. Il fallait donc que je change mes plans si je voulais retrouver mon amant en toute tranquillité. Déjà, tout un panel d'idées déferla dans mon esprit, imaginant toutes sortes de plan qui humilierait le châtain une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me levai, lâchai le journal et me dirigeai vers les grilles qui entouraient les bordures du toit pour m'appuyer dessus. Je pouvais voir la cour du lycée d'où j'étais, les gens étaient tout petits. Je me mis à réfléchir quant à l'organisation de la soirée. Rejoindre Shinichi directement dans le musée était risqué, il fallait donc que j'abandonne cette idée. Peut-être lui passer un message et lui indiquer un point de rendez-vous. Mais comment faire pour que Hakuba ne s'en aperçoive pas ? Je ressassai mes pensées un moment avant de décider que je glisserais un mot au brun quand je serais encore déguisé, avant le vol prévu à vingt-deux heures. Je soupirai un grand coup, le châtain ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

La porte qui donnait sur le toit grinça soudain, et j'entendis des pas. Sans même me retourner, je savais déjà qui était arrivé. Je lâchai une nouvelle fois un soupir.

- Toujours pas décidé à me laisser tranquille ? demandai-je d'une voix forte.

- Seulement quand tu m'auras dit la vérité, rétorqua une voix bien connue.

Je fis volte-face et regardai le détective qui me dévisageait bizarrement.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? questionnai-je avec un sourire narquois. Oui, tu as raison, je n'ai pas trébuché dans les escaliers, on m'a juste tiré dessus et je suis tombé sur un toit que j'ai défoncé. Ça te va comme ça ?

Hakuba fit les gros yeux.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. On t'a tiré dessus !

- Tu crois toujours ce que les gens te disent ? soupirai-je en me retournant vers la grille. Tu es désespérant.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le blâmer. C'était la vérité et il avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter quand je lui avais dis ça. Enfin, Hakuba restait Hakuba, sûrement avais-je mal vu.

Aujourd'hui, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'étais bien loin d'être en forme. Je n'arrivais même pas à répondre correctement et je me contentais de soupirer à longueur de journée. Le manque, certainement, et puis le stress naissant, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je secouais la tête, mettant mes mauvaises pensées de côté. Je me faisais beaucoup trop de soucis. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, et quoi de mieux que de faire sortir de ses gonds un certain châtain ? Affichant un grand sourire moqueur, je pivotai pour faire face au prétendu Sherlock Holmes.

Qui était à moins de cinquante centimètres de moi.

Je cachai avec peine mon expression surprise. Comment avait-il pu avancer sans que je ne l'entende ? Mais c'est qu'il serait presque doué !

- Dis donc ! m'extasiai-je. Aussi discret qu'un voleur !

- Je ne plaisante pas, Kaito, dit-il d'une voix grave. Qui t'a tiré dessus ?

Mes traits s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

- Tu as vraiment cru ce que je te racontais ? Rooh, Hakuba…

- Réponds-moi, intima le détective d'une voix tremblante.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

- Ça suffit !

Sans prévenir, il abattit ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, me bloquant. Il gardait une expression fermée, me fixant avec un regard indescriptible, je ne pouvais y discerner aucune émotion tellement il y en avait. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Hakuba ?

- Arrête ça ! siffla-t-il. Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu fais ? Non seulement tu es un criminel ultra recherché par la police, mais en plus j'apprends que tu es aussi recherché par d'autres qui veulent ta mort ? Et toi, malgré tout cela, tu continues à voler et à ignorer les risques que tu encoures !

Il agrippa mes épaules et commença à me secouer.

Il avait raison. Trop pressé de revoir Shinichi, je n'avais pas réfléchi aux hommes en noir. Par l'annonce de mon prochain vol, je leur avais dit que j'étais bel et bien vivant. Et ils allaient sans doute réitérer leur tentative ce soir. Comment avais-je pu rater une chose pareille ?

Je devins blême tandis que le détective me fixait dans le blanc des yeux.

- Arrête, Kaito, souffla-t-il. Arrête cette folie. Ça va finir par te tuer.

- Je…

Je n'arrivais même plus à parler. Il arrêta ses secousses et eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Annule. Ne fais pas ce vol, Kaito.

Annuler ? Je n'avais jamais fait ça, et je ne comptais pas le faire.

Et deux minutes, depuis quand m'appelait-il aussi souvent par mon prénom ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas le Kid ! dis-je en reprenant soudain contenance. Et je suis tombé dans les escaliers, c'est tout ! Et maintenant, lâche-moi !

Je me débattis pour lui échapper, mais le châtain gardait mes épaules sous sa poigne, m'empêchant de passer. Je me redressai comme je pus, plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon vis-à-vis.

- Hakuba, laisse-moi partir.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un faible rire.

- Je n'ai aucune envie que tu te fasses tuer, me dit-il pour simple réponse.

- Je ne suis pas le Kid, répétai-je avec un calme olympien, je ne crains rien.

Il me plaqua brutalement contre la grille.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi !

Je relevai le visage que j'avais baissé après le choc et je dévisageai le détective.

- Et pourquoi cherches-tu à me protéger ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je meure ?

- Parce que…

Il relâcha la pression sur mes épaules et me libéra.

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Doucement, alors que sa phrase faisait lentement son chemin dans ma tête, Hakuba prit mon visage entre ses mains et s'en approcha. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Des centaines de pensées différentes déferlèrent dans mon esprit et s'entrechoquèrent entre elles, devenant quasi incompréhensibles. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Hakuba m'embrassait-il vraiment ou étais-je en train de délirer ? Que lui prenait-il ? Je restai figé tandis que le châtain continuait son baiser, imperturbable. Il glissa une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'attira davantage contre lui, pressant encore un peu plus sa bouche contre la mienne. Désemparé, je fermai les yeux. C'était drôle, ce contact me rappelait Shinichi. La chaleur d'un corps contre le mien, des mains baladeuses qui glissent un peu partout, des lèvres sur les miennes, et surtout, ce sentiment de sécurité qui s'emparait de moi, celui qui me soufflait que je pouvais avoir confiance en la personne qui m'entourait de ses bras. Trop heureux de pouvoir retrouver cette sensation, je me détendis et me laissais faire. J'allais même jusqu'à enrouler mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il tentait d'approfondir un peu plus notre baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nos langues ne se rencontrent et ne se découvrent. Adulant ce contact qui me faisait tant frissonner, je soulevai mes paupières.

Sauf que quand je rouvris les yeux, ce n'est pas le regard céruléen de Shinichi que je croisai, mais deux orbes bruns qui me fixaient avec passion. Ceux d'Hakuba.

Réalisant enfin ce qui se passait, je lâchai et poussai de toutes mes forces le détective qui s'étala par terre sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Quant à moi, mon cœur battait la chamade et je tremblais comme une feuille, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je regardai le châtain se mettre difficilement assis avant de baisser le regard vers mes mains tremblantes et d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.

- Mer-merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? balbutiai-je avec mal.

Je reportai mon attention sur le Britannique, qui me fixait avec insistance toujours sur le sol, avant de me mettre à courir. Je dépassai mon camarade et me précipitai vers la sortie dont j'ouvris la porte à la volée après avoir récupéré mon sac.

- Kaito !

J'ignorai tant bien que mal les appels désespérés que me lançait Hakuba et je dévalai les escaliers du lycée avant d'en sortir en trombe. Je dépassai la masse d'élèves qui se rendait en cours et m'engageait dans la rue à vive allure. Mon cœur tapait contre ma cage thoracique, tandis que j'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus où je descendais habituellement. Ignorant le véhicule qui se garait devant l'abribus, je continuais à courir. Quinze minutes plus tard, essoufflé comme personne, j'arrivai enfin chez moi. Ma mère étant partie à Las Vegas rencontrer un ancien ami de mon père, j'étais donc seul quand je rentrai dans ma demeure. Je balançai mon sac et ma veste dans un coin et je montai dans ma chambre. Les cours de l'après-midi allaient commencer, mais je m'en fichais, autre chose occupait mes pensées. Ce n'était pas la mort si je loupais quelques cours…

Je déboulai dans ma chambre comme une furie et je fondai sur le manteau en cuir qui traînait sur mon fauteuil. Je pris le vêtement et inspira un grand coup son odeur, celle de Shinichi. Je restai debout de longues minutes avant de, lentement, de mettre assis. Enfin posé, je me mis à rassembler mes pensées.

Hakuba m'aimait. Hakuba _m'aimait._ J'avais du mal à y croire. Qui aurait pensé que le détective venu dans ma classe uniquement pour me percer à jour tomberait amoureux de moi ? Je n'avais rien vu venir, ou en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Je fus parcouru d'un long frisson et j'effleurais mes lèvres avant de retirer ma main. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et je serrai davantage la veste contre moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux et je fis le vide. J'avais besoin de calme. De beaucoup de calme.

Je demeurai prostré ainsi toute l'après-midi, ignorant mon estomac qui réclamait sa pitance. Dehors, le soleil déclinait doucement.

.

…[…]…

.

Vingt heures trente.

Déjà, les forces de police s'activaient autour du musée, définissant un périmètre de sécurité bien précis et repoussant la horde de fans qui s'écorchait la voix en cris quelconque. J'analysai la situation.

La propriétaire du bijou, Hiraku Umi, femme détestable au timbre de voix qui portait très, très loin, ainsi que son assistant, Emishi Ôta, grand timide, devaient être sur les nerfs. Un tel vol risquerait de ruiner leur réputation. Ils étaient sûrement déjà campés aux côtés de la Larme, en compagnie de Nakamori qui vociférait certainement des ordres dans son talkie-walkie.

Perché sur le balcon du premier étage d'un bâtiment, j'observai avec mes jumelles l'avancée des opérations. Me déguiser en policier et me débrouiller pour me retrouver dans la même salle que le bijou était beaucoup trop classique, j'avais déjà fait ça la dernière fois et je ne doutais pas de la capacité et de la patience de l'inspecteur pour tirer les joues de tous ses hommes, sans exception. Une touffe châtaine apparut dans mon champ de vision et s'engouffra dans le musée. Tous les événements de la journée resurgirent soudain dans ma mémoire et j'eus un pincement au cœur, mais je l'ignorai et continuai mon observation. J'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais m'infiltrer là-dedans et il me restait peu de temps, à peine une heure et demie. Mais avant…

Tout à coup, une ombre passa furtivement en dessous du balcon où j'étais. Je délaissai mes jumelles et jetai un œil en bon curieux que j'étais.

_Eh mais, cette personne, ce ne serait pas…_

.

…[…]…

.

- Bon sang, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer comment vous allez procéder pour protéger ce joyau !

L'inspecteur Nakamori tiqua et serra davantage son talkie-walkie qui menaçait de se briser. Ce que cette femme pouvait être agaçante.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit l'homme avec une patience en or, le Kid a peut-être caché des micros ici, il est donc très imprudent d'en parler.

- Micros ou pas, je m'en contrefiche ! continua-t-elle. Ce bijou est mien et je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me le vole !

La main du policier craqua dangereusement. Hakuba, qui observait la scène un brin amusé, intervint.

- Madame Umi, dit-il calmement, comprenez-nous. Kaito Kid est quelqu'un d'extrêmement ingénieux, il a certainement déjà intégré le musée sous une fausse identité et nous écoute probablement. Si nous voulons réduire ses chances de réussite, il vaut mieux pour nous de ne rien dire.

La sulfureuse brune ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière en reniflant. Nakamori lança un regard reconnaissant au détective qui sourit avant de se remettre au travail. Quelques minutes passèrent. Emishi, l'assistant d'Hiraku, entra dans la pièce et tendit un gobelet à sa patronne qui lui prit immédiatement des mains. Elle lui lança un regard noir et l'homme baissa la tête avant de se reculer de quelques pas. La femme réussit à patienter une longue heure, naviguant dans la salle entre les policiers et tournant autour de son trésor comme une vraie hyène, avant de finalement craquer.

- C'est trop long ! se plaignit-elle. Quand est-ce que ce stupide voleur daignera apparaître !

- Dans très exactement vingt-quatre minutes et dix-huit secondes, répondit le châtain en refermant sa montre à gousset.

- Je ne veux pas attendre ! Qu'il vienne maintenant !

- Ca ne dépend pas de nous, madame, répondit très poliment un policier.

- Tss, quelle bande d'incompétents !

Madame Umi quitta la salle, furieuse. Réprimant un soupir, Nakamori se tourna vers l'assistant, resté près du bijou.

- Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

Le blond sursauta et pivota vers l'inspecteur avant d'afficher un faible sourire.

- Oh, là, elle est encore de bonne humeur, révéla-t-il.

- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ce sera si le Kid parvient à mettre la main sur cette fichue Larme ? maugréa l'adulte en s'avançant vers le bijou.

- Rien que pour voir ça, je le laisserais la prendre, plaisanta Hakuba.

- Vaut mieux pas…

Tous se remirent à leurs petites occupations. Dix minutes plus tard, la brune revint, accompagnée par un jeune homme bien familier. Un jeune homme qui portait une tenue de lycéen bleu.

- Kudô ! s'exclama le châtain.

Shinichi, car c'était bien lui, sourit et vint se placer devant son collègue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua le détective assez surpris.

- Quelle question ! lui répondit son vis-à-vis. Je suis venu affronter le Kid !

Hakuba se mit à rire. Ensemble, ils déblatèrent quelques minutes avant que le brun ne se dirige vers la cage en cristal où se trouvait le bijou.

- Jolie pièce, commenta-t-il.

Il se pencha davantage.

La Larme de Poséidon, brillante d'une étrange lueur bleutée, était encastrée dans une monture en or blanc, agrémentée par de fins filaments d'or jaune.

Alors que le détective de l'est était absorbé dans sa contemplation, l'assistant, Emishi, s'avança timidement vers lui.

- Mon-monsieur Kudô ?

L'intéressé se redressa et se tourna vers le blond.

- Oui ?

- En-enchanté ! Je suis Emishi Ôta, l'assistant de madame Umi, je-je suis un grand fan !

Shinichi afficha un grand sourire. Il aimait bien rencontrer des gens qui suivaient ses enquêtes.

- Ravi de te rencontrer ! répondit le détective en tendant la main.

Souriant à son tour, l'assistant tendit lui aussi le bras pour serre la main à son idole. Sauf qu'il partit brusquement en arrière, soudainement remplacé par une femme en furie.

- Emishi ! cria-t-elle. On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de telles futilités !

Le brun, lui, baissa lentement la main en fixant la propriétaire du bijou, interloqué. Lentement, il revint vers son confrère avec qui il échangea un long regard.

- Cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du Kid ! beugla l'inspecteur. Début des opérations.

Soudain, tous les policiers présents, et qui présentaient tous, et sans exception, des rougeurs sur les joues, se mirent en mouvement. Ils découvrirent de larges plaques de bois avec lesquelles ils condamnèrent toutes les entrées de la pièce, fenêtres comprises. Ils clouèrent le tout et vinrent former un cercle autour du bijou.

- Attention ! hurla soudain Nakamori. Vingt secondes avant l'arrivée du Kid !

Il commença alors à décompter. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tu. Shinichi regardait le bijou, tout comme sa propriétaire et son assistant, l'inspecteur vérifiait si chacun de ses hommes était en place tandis qu'Hakuba fixait la trotteuse de sa montre.

Vingt-deux heures pile.

Les lampes s'éteignirent soudain, plongeant la salle dans le noir. Ce fut la panique totale. Des cris fusèrent de partout, les hurlements de Nakamori se mêlant entre eux, il y eut des bousculades monstres avant qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne retentisse.

- Allumez les projecteurs ! ordonna une voix.

Ce fut chose faite. Des bruits de tissus se firent entendre, ainsi que des cliquetis. Dix faisceaux de lumières jaillirent soudain et éblouirent toutes les personnes présentes. Clignant des yeux, les détectives se précipitèrent vers le piédestal où se trouvait le bijou pour constater avec horreur que ce dernier avait disparu. Mais malgré tout cela, quelque chose clochait.

- Emishi ! couina Hiraku d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi avez-vous la Larme dans vos mains ?

L'assistant, un peu en retrait et avec, effectivement, le joyau avec lui, se mit soudain à rire.

- Je le vole, pardi !

Il y eut un flottement.

- C'est le Kid ! brailla brusquement l'inspecteur. Attrapez-le !

Aussitôt, les deux douzaines de policiers sur place se mirent à courir vers l'usurpateur, qui ne bougeait pas. D'un mouvement souple, ce dernier leva la main et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les projecteurs explosèrent et cessèrent de fonctionner, laissant la pénombre régner. Il fallu quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne dégotent des lampes torches pour avoir un semblant de lumière.

- Où est-il ! s'égosillait Nakamori. Où est-il ?

- Mon joyau ! pleurnichait madame Umi de son côté. Mon joyau !

Les deux se mirent à chercher partout une quelconque trace du voleur. Mais seuls les deux détectives remarquèrent que la plaque recouvrant la seule bouche d'aération de la pièce s'était volatilisée.

.

…[…]…

.

J'écartai une énième toile d'araignée avant de continuer d'avancer dans ce conduit étroit et poussiéreux. Je prévoyais de sortir à l'étage d'au dessus, certainement vide, pour rejoindre le toit, comme d'habitude. Je fus secoué d'un rire nerveux, j'imaginais déjà l'inspecteur et ses hommes enlever un à un les clous qui retenaient les planches à la lampe torche. Et je ratais ça, ça aurait été drôle.

Je m'arrêtai de rire pour afficher une expression plus sombre. Mes plans ne s'étaient pas passés comme je l'avais prévu. Au moment où j'allais passer un mot à Shinichi, un papier malicieusement glissé dans ma paume alors que j'allais lui serrer la main, cette femme idiote m'avait tiré en arrière, réduisant ainsi toutes mes chances. Et comble de tout, le détective collait Hakuba, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

J'arrivai enfin à une grille que je poussai. Elle chuta au sol avec fracas en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Je m'extirpai du conduit en lâchant un soupir de soulagement, avant de m'épousseter et de me changer. J'avais atterri dans un petit placard à balai puant le désinfectant et où, malgré cela, toute une population microbienne avait élue domicile, au vue de l'étrange substance qui recouvrait certaines étagères. Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, j'entrouvris la porte de ce dernier et regardai les alentours, dans le couloir qui était apparemment vide. Je sortis de ma cachette et m'engageai tranquillement dans le corridor obscur. Il était définitivement désert, tous étant certainement encore enfermés dans la pièce, à se hurler et se taper dessus à tout va. Ma cape voletait derrière moi quand je m'engageai dans les escaliers et j'arrivai sur le toit du musée. Je ne croisai pas une mouche durant mon trajet.

Il n'y avait ce soir qu'un petit bout de lune, mais c'était bien suffisant pour observer le joyau.

Le bijou était transparent à la lumière, d'un bleu pâle presque fluorescent, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. En soupirant, je rangeai la Larme et j'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux gratte-ciels alentours. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre comment les événements allaient se dérouler, si ça allait jouer en ma faveur ou non.

Au bout de longues minutes d'attente, la porte qui menait au toit grinça et des bruits de pas retentirent. Légèrement stressé, je me retournai lentement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Je fus soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Shinichi, seul. Un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage.

- Vous êtes finalement sortis, dis-je en riant, c'était pourtant pas gagné.

- Rouvrir une seule sortie était plus que suffisant, répondit le détective en s'avançant. Mais je te félicite pour avoir réussi à t'enfuir avec autant d'aisance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tantei-kun, je ne suis pas le Kid pour rien !

- Effectivement.

Le brun arriva à ma hauteur. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de souffler un coup.

- Ça faisait longtemps, murmura-t-il.

- Deux semaines ! répondis-je d'une voix enjouée. Tu sais, quand on regarde bien, ce n'était pas si long que… Hum ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon vis-à-vis empoigna mon col de chemise et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser. D'abord très surpris par ce geste soudain, je me laissai aller et plaçai mes mains dans son dos tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou, ses doigts glissant sous mon haut de forme. Je m'appuyai davantage sur lui, pressant encore plus ma bouche contre la sienne. Shinichi mordilla ma lèvre inférieure et laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand je resserrai ma prise autour de lui. Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques instants, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, avant de recommencer. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et s'unirent dans un baiser passionné qui aurait pu durer longtemps si le détective ne s'était pas séparé de moi. Il lâcha échapper un petit rire avant de poser son front contre le mien, ses yeux céruléens plongés dans mon regard. C'était un moment que je qualifierais de magique, tous les deux, enfin réunis.

Je me reculai à regret, détachant mon corps de celui de mon aimé. Ce dernier se colla une dernière fois à moi et déposa un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner, attrapant une de mes mains et la serrant contre son cœur.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua le détective.

- Tiens ? Le grand Shinichi Kudô me ferait-il une confession ?

- Toujours aussi moqueur, reprocha l'intéressé en croisant les bras.

Je fondis à sa moue renfrognée. Ni une ni deux, je pris son visage et je me rapprochai de celui-ci en rigolant.

- J'ai toujours aimé te taquiner, dis-je pour simple réponse.

Le brun se dégagea et afficha un sourire narquois.

- En parlant de taquinerie…

Il leva la main, la Larme de Poséidon étincelant entre deux de ses doigts.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à le rendre, non ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je cherchai le bijou dans mes poches intérieures pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait bel et bien disparu. Je jetai un regard interloqué à Shinichi qui éclata de rire en rangeant le joyau dans sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? jubila-t-il. Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître quelques tours de passe-passe.

Le détective s'arrêta de rire et vint se lover dans mes bras. Je l'entourai de ces derniers dans une étreinte protectrice et posai mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, ses cheveux mes chatouillant le nez. Je savourai sa présence avec délice, j'étais si content de l'avoir dans mes bras. Enfin.

Sauf que, y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Relevant soudain la tête, à la surprise du lycéen qui sursauta, je balayai le toit du regard avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Shinichi en se redressant.

Je restai quelques secondes silencieux, m'attardant sur la porte menant au toit, close.

- Hakuba…

- Quoi ?

- Hakuba ! répétai-je avec force. Il aurait dû débarquer ici il y a un moment, où est-il ?

Le brun réfléchit.

- Eh bien, je suis sorti en premier, annonça-t-il lentement, je suppose qu'il a été le deuxième à quitter la pièce.

- S'il est sorti après toi, où est-il ?

Shinichi recula un peu, il ne comprenait pas ma panique soudaine.

- Peut-être est-il redescendu auprès des patrouilles de police…

- Sans m'avoir couru après ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Le détective acquiesça lentement et s'approcha du bord pour regarder ce qui se passait en bas. Quant à moi, je me mis à rassembler mes pensées.

Quelles étaient les raisons qui auraient poussés le châtain à abandonner ma poursuite ? Lui qui scandait à longueur de journée qu'il allait m'envoyer derrière les barreaux, c'était inconcevable qu'il arrête de me courir après. Sauf si…

La scène de l'après-midi refit surface. Hakuba ne serait-il pas venu à cause de ça ? Je jetai un regard au lycéen qui faisait le tour et me sentit brusquement coupable. Coupable d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je secouai la tête et chassai mon embarras pour continuer à plancher sur l'absence suspecte du Britannique.

- Kid.

Je me retournai vers mon amant qui me faisait signe de le rejoindre, de l'autre côté du toit. Arrivé auprès de lui, il me désigna quelque chose en bas. C'était l'arrière du musée, qui donnait sur une petite ruelle sombre. En plein dans cette dernière était garée une voiture. Une Porsche noire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu le matin même revint en force, m'emplissant soudain d'une peur inexplicable. Et si ?

Sans prévenir, je fis volte-face et prit l'apparence d'un policier quelconque avant de m'élancer vers la porte. Sans dire un mot, Shinichi me suivit alors que je dévalais les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, j'ouvris à l'aide d'un magistral coup de pied la porte qui donnait sur la fameuse ruelle, et m'engouffrai dans cette dernière d'un pas rapide, le détective sur mes talons. Après seulement quelques secondes d'observation, ce dernier constata à voix haute :

- La voiture n'est plus là, ils sont partis.

Je retins un grognement et laissai en place ma Poker Face. Peut-être que je m'inquiétais pour rien après tout, peut-être avait-il suivi Nakamori dans la mauvaise direction, peut-être ne s'était-il senti pas bien. Je soulevai quelque peu mon képi et je me frottai la tête, en proie à un début de migraine. Je me faisais trop de mauvais sang pour rien. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour rejoindre mon amant qui inspectait l'autre côté de la ruelle, un objet brillant attira soudain mon attention. Je baissai la tête.

- Nom de merde…

Shinichi se retourna vers moi, interloqué de m'entendre parler ainsi, avant de baisser le regard à son tour.

A terre, à côté de son portable, gisait la montre à gousset d'Hakuba.

.

…[…]…

.

Le salon des Kudô n'avait pas changé depuis ma visite d'il y a deux semaines. Chaque objet était resté à sa place et aucun des meubles n'avait été bougé, la seule différence étant la cheminée où aucun feu n'était allumé. J'appréciais énormément l'ambiance de cette pièce, réconfortante et apaisante, mais j'aurais franchement aimé y venir en d'autres circonstances.

Je faisais les cents pas depuis plus de vingt minutes devant le détective avachi dans le canapé, silencieux. Après encore dix minutes, il se redressa et leva la tête vers moi.

- Mais bon sang, Kid, tu me donnes le tournis ! Assieds-toi en attendant que mes parents arrivent !

- Je suis incapable de rester en place ! répliquai-je fermement.

Le brun soupira et glissa de sa banquette en croisant les bras. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre mon manège.

Après avoir constaté la disparition d'Hakuba, ou plutôt son enlèvement, Shinichi avait aussitôt appelé son père, encore en ville. Avec ses relations dans la police et plus particulièrement dans la vidéosurveillance, peut-être serait-il en mesure d'avoir des renseignements sur la destination de la fameuse Porsche.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, ce qui arrivait très rarement, surtout quand j'étais en costume, je me laissai finalement tomber aux côtés de mon aimé qui me fixait avec inquiétude. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et m'appuyai contre mes genoux pour maintenir cette dernière. Mon regard navigua au hasard avant d'atterrir sur la table basse, et plus précisément sur la montre gousset d'Hakuba. Le verre était brisé et elle s'était arrêtée, suite au choc quand elle avait rencontré le béton en tombant de la poche de son propriétaire. Poche…

Je me redressai soudain, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Shinichi. Il me lança un regard légèrement agacé alors que je me saisissais de la fameuse montre en me relevant. Je l'examinai un court instant, assez pour confirmer ma soudaine théorie.

- La chaîne ! m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

Le détective leva la tête vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

- Hakuba tient trop à cette montre. Il l'a constamment avec lui et elle lui est trop précieuse pour la laisser comme ça dans sa poche.

Pour compléter mes dires, je levai la montre et la tendit au brun. Il comprit immédiatement.

- Pour ne pas la perdre, Hakuba l'attache à une chaîne qui est elle-même cousue à même sa veste. Mais il l'a quand même laissé tomber. De plus, la chaîne est éclatée, ça n'a pas pu arriver tout seul !

- Il y a deux hypothèses, continua Shinichi en sautant sur ses deux jambes. De un, Hakuba l'a intentionnellement arrachée et laissée au sol pour nous avertir de son enlèvement.

- C'est impossible que ça ait échappé à Gin et Vodka, si c'étaient bien eux…

- Ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième hypothèse : ils lui ont pris de force et l'ont volontairement laissé là pour te prouver qu'ils tiennent Hakuba.

- Et ils ont posés son portable à côté pour avoir la possibilité de me contacter, car ils savent que jamais je ne le laisserais entre leurs mains.

Nous nous tûmes et nous nous dévisageâmes.

- Il n'y a plus… qu'à attendre l'appel, murmurai-je d'une voix faible.

Le lycéen hocha gravement la tête et alla se rasseoir sur le canapé en se frottant la nuque. Je restai debout, à fixer d'un regard vide la montre dont la trotteuse s'était arrêtée, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas de la vie de son propriétaire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que Yukiko Fujimine se trouvait déjà en face de moi, suivie de près par Yusaku Kudô. Elle m'empoigna les mains et me fixa dans le blanc des yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer !

Je restai muet devant cette femme remplie d'espoir tandis que son mari et son fils s'échangeaient un regard exaspéré. Elle me fit asseoir de force à côté de Shinichi et insista pour que je boive quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, j'acceptai enfin qu'elle me prépare un thé. Alors qu'elle partait à la cuisine, Yusaku mettait du bois dans la cheminée et le détective, auprès de son père, craquait une allumette. Bien vite, des flammes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre et vinrent réchauffer l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait. Les deux hommes vinrent ensuite s'installer, Shinichi à ma gauche, moi qui était tout à droite du canapé, et le Baron dans un fauteuil à côté. Yukiko revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de quatre tasses fumantes. Elle m'en tendit une en me souriant.

- Voilà pour vous, Fruits des Bois.

Je baragouinai un petit merci. Elle se pencha vers moi.

- J'ai rajouté une goutte de Whisky, me chuchota-t-elle en étouffant un petit rire.

- Yukiko ! s'indigna Yusaku en bondissant.

Il m'arracha la tasse des mains et se tourna vers son épouse.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure attitude à adopter dans un moment pareil ! reprocha l'écrivain.

- Enfin, Yusaku, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal !

- Mais tu es complètement irresponsable !

- Vous savez, coupai-je soudain, ce n'est pas la peine, je le boirais quand même…

Je me sentais un peu obligé d'intervenir. Monsieur Kudô pivota vers moi et mis sa main valide sur l'une de ses hanches.

- Ici, au Japon, il faut avoir vingt et un ans pour boire de l'alcool. Excusez-moi de vous dire ceci, Kid, mais je doute fortement que vous ayez déjà atteint cet âge.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Sans en rajouter plus, il alla jeter le contenu de la tasse dans le feu qui doubla d'intensité sous mon regard médusé. Il revint tout à coup vers nous et prit la tasse de Shinichi qui subi le même sort, sous les protestations de sa femme. Il alla lui-même en préparer deux autres, alors que madame Kudô s'installait à côté de son fils en bougonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle tasse en main, je regardai Yusaku qui rapportait ce qu'il avait appris.

- Aucune trace de cette Porsche sur les vidéos de surveillance, annonça-t-il dépité, c'est à croire qu'ils ne sont jamais passés par la ville.

- Ils ont enlevé quelqu'un, intervint Shinichi, ils ne sont pas inconscients au point de se faire repérer par les caméras.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avertir Megure ? Ou l'inspecteur Nakamori !

- Maman, soupira le détective, si jamais ils apprenaient que nous avons avertis la police, ils le tueraient de suite. De plus, le Kid est impliqué, et Nakamori n'aurait pas hésité…

- Et toi ? demanda innocemment Yukiko. Tu n'es pas sensé arrêter le Kid toi aussi ?

Le brun sursauta et se mit à bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant. Moi, je me contentai de fixer la surface de mon thé sans rien dire. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à répliquer quoique ce soit.

- En-enfin ! balbutia avec mal le lycéen. Si j'ai amené le Kid ici, c'est pour sauver Hakuba, et sûrement pas pour le protéger !

- Tu l'as bien accueilli ici il y a deux semaines, fit remarquer Yusaku avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est vous qui l'avez installé ici pour le soigner ! J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire !

- Tu lui as mis de la crème, rappela malicieusement la femme.

- Mais, que… Je-je, enfin…

Les parents du jeune homme éclatèrent de rire tandis que leur fils virait pivoine. Je levai la tête vers eux et les observai se quereller gentiment, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu vivre ça avec mon propre père. Néanmoins, je fus coupé court dans mes pensées et les trois autres dans leur dispute par une petite mélodie étrangement familière. Mon regard glissa vers le portable d'Hakuba, qui vibrait et s'illuminait. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir s'afficher un numéro inconnu.

Ma respiration se bloqua. C'était eux. J'amorçai un mouvement pour prendre le mobile, mais Shinichi m'arrêta alors que mes doigts allaient effleurer l'objet électronique.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir par leurs ruses, me prévint-il.

- Merci, Tantei-kun, je saurais me débrouiller, ironisai-je amèrement.

Je me saisis du téléphone et me levai. J'appuyai fébrilement sur la touche verte et je portai ce dernier à mon oreille tout en sortant du salon.

_- Kaito Kid, je présume, _dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

Je la reconnue immédiatement. C'était Gin.

- Qui d'autre, répliquai-je froidement.

_- Je te reconnais bien là, _rit-il, _toujours aussi plaisantin…_

- Où est Hakuba ? coupai-je vertement en retenant tant bien que mal ma haine.

Il y eut du mouvement, quelques grésillements, avant que la voix de l'homme ne retentisse une nouvelle fois.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il ne lui arrivera rien tant que tu feras ce qu'on te dit._

- Et qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas déjà tué ?

_- Mort, il ne nous serait d'aucune utilité._

Je me tus quelques instants. Il avait de la répartie, et c'est ça qui me dégoûtait le plus.

- Je veux lui parler.

_- Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Il est inconscient, nous lui avons administré un petit sédatif après qu'il nous ait donné son numéro. _

Derrière, je discernai distinctement le rire de Vodka.

_- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas faire tout ce qu'on te dit ou ce petit détective en pâtira._

- … Entendu.

_- Rends-toi au Port de Yokohama et rejoins-nous à l'entrepôt numéro deux. Tu as une heure._

- A Yokohama dans une heure ! m'exclamais-je. Mais ce n'est pas assez !

_- Tu es le Kid, non ? Débrouilles-toi, mais si dans une heure tu n'es pas là, on bute le jeune._

Des tonalités se firent soudain entendre. Comprenant qu'il avait raccroché, je rangeai le téléphone dans ma poche et soupirai. Au moins, Hakuba était vivant, enfin, pour le moment. Je me retournai pour revenir dans le salon, mais je tombai nez-à-nez avec Shinichi, qui avait sûrement entendu un bon bout de la conversation. Seul, ses parents jugeaient sûrement que c'était à lui de me faire entendre raison. Il me regarda avec une expression inquiète. Pour ma part, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était : quasiment vingt-trois heures.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller.

- Tout seul ? Tu plaisantes !

Je soupirai et baissai la tête tout en me grattant la nuque.

- Pas du tout, lui répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je jetai un œil à la pendule accrochée non loin de là pour m'apercevoir que quelques minutes étaient déjà passées. Sachant pertinemment que j'avais peu de temps devant moi, je fis un faible sourire à mon amant avant de me retourner et d'aller vers l'entrée. Mais c'était sans compter le détective qui me couru après.

- N'y va pas ! implora-t-il la voix tremblante. On va envoyer la police ou… Ou quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est moi qu'ils veulent, soufflai-je, ils utilisent juste Hakuba pour me capturer.

- Ils ne te captureront pas, ils te tueront ! cria hystériquement Shinichi en me retenant pas le bras.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? lui criai-je. Si je n'y vais pas, c'est Hakuba qui mourra !

- Arrête !

Je fis volte-face vers le brun, plantant mon regard déterminé dans celui désespéré de mon vis-à-vis.

- Désolé, murmurai-je doucement.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que soit, où même se demander pourquoi je disais cela, des grésillements se firent entendre et Shinichi reçu une impressionnante décharge électrique. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, tandis que je rangeais le tazer que j'avais discrètement sorti dans ma poche. Coupable, je jetai un œil à mon aimé, étalé par terre et dont la poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Il avait l'air d'un ange comme ça, mais je doutais fort qu'il le serait encore à son réveil. Un petit tour sur moi-même et je pris l'apparence d'Hakuba. Il avait été enlevé, donc il y avait aucune chance que je ne le croise dehors. Après avoir vérifié que mon masque était bien en place, je me précipitai dehors. J'entendis distinctement derrière moi les Kudô arriver, mais je couru aussi vite que je le pus, enjambant le portail et traversant la ruelle en un temps record. La maison disparut au loin et je m'engageai dans une grande rue où passait justement un taxi. Chanceux d'en trouver un à une heure aussi tardive, je le hélai et m'engouffrai rapidement dedans dès qu'il fut arrêté. La voiture empestait le tabac et la bière, les sièges étaient d'une couleur assez douteuse et le conducteur, assez âgé, n'était pas aussi frais qu'il le devrait, avec ses cheveux gras et ses ongles noircis. Malgré tout cela, je claquai la porte, pas question que je perde mon temps à en chercher un autre.

- Tu vas où, p'tit gars ? me demanda l'homme d'une voix caverneuse en se retournant vers moi.

Il avait une barbe de quelques jours et une haleine à décoller le papier-peint. Retenant quelques secondes ma respiration afin de ne pas mourir asphyxié – ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment – je me penchais vers lui alors qu'il sortait une cigarette.

- A Yokohama, et vite !

- Désolé, mais je ne vais pas à Yokohama, m'annonça le chauffeur en allumant sa drogue. C'est beaucoup trop loin.

Je retins de justesse un sifflement agacé. Il ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

- Où vous arrêtez-vous au maximum en direction de Yokohama ?

- Kinkocho.

- Déposez-moi devant la grande tour de Kinkocho, dans ce cas. Et je suis pressé.

- Entendu.

Alors que le conducteur passait sa première vitesse, je me mis assis et j'accrochai ma ceinture. Le vieillard, après avoir vérifié dans son rétroviseur intérieur que j'étais bien attaché, sourit bizarrement et enleva son frein à main.

De toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on pouvait aller si vite au démarrage. Le moteur grondait alors que l'homme passait de la troisième à la cinquième sans transition. Nous atteignîmes le centre de la ville en un rien de temps. Jusque là, les routes étaient désertes et il pouvait rouler sans problème, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque je vis droit devant nous le carrefour principal où j'ai l'habitude d'aller régulièrement. Un unique œil au compteur m'indiqua que nous roulions à plus de cent kilomètres heures en plein centre-ville, et le feu qui nous faisait face passa à l'orangé. En grognant, mon chauffeur, au lieu de ralentir, appuya un grand coup sur la pédale d'accélération alors que le feu passait rouge. Je hurlai de terreur quand nous traversâmes le carrefour à pleine vitesse, manquant de nous faire rentrer dedans plusieurs fois. Nous engageant sur une route qui menait vers la sortie de la ville, le vieux se mit à rire alors que j'étais transi de peur.

Je passai le reste du trajet à prier, suppliant un quelconque dieu de ne pas me faire mourir maintenant, parce que je voulais vivre encore longtemps. Après trente minutes de calvaire, le conducteur freina un grand coup et nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma destination. Je payai l'homme qui affichait un sourire plus que satisfait et je sortis rapidement de la voiture, heureux d'être enfin à l'air libre. Une fois la porte fermée, le taxi redémarra et disparut au coin de la rue quelques secondes après. Tenant mon estomac retourné, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la tour, encore éclairée. Je regardai l'horloge située au dessus des portes : elle indiquait vingt-trois heures trente sept. La tour, qui abritait quelques boutiques, restait ouverte jusque minuit. Je souris, enfin un peu de chance.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fondis sur l'ascenseur le plus proche sous les regards suspicieux des vigiles et je l'appelai. Lorsque les lourdes portes en métal s'ouvrirent, je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle et j'écrasai littéralement le bouton qui menait au dernier étage. L'élévateur montait trop lentement à mon goût, diffusant une musique vieillotte par le biais de hauts parleurs qui grésillaient. Je sautillai sur place, il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant l'échéance. Mais je m'estimais chanceux, j'avais gagné de précieuse minutes grâce au chauffard, je jurai d'ailleurs de ne plus jamais monter dans un taxi. Un tintement retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Je me précipitai dans le couloir et je rejoins la porte qui menait au toit, verrouillée. Jugeant que j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça, j'optai pour un magistral coup de pied plutôt qu'un crochetage en règle. La voie libérée, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre pour finalement déboucher tout en haut de la tour.

- Alors, Yokohama, Yokohama…

Je fis le tour, essayant de me repérer comme je pus. Je trouvai mon orientation après quelques minutes. Sans attendre un instant de plus, je m'élançai dans le vide et dépliai mon deltaplane, mon costume d'Hakuba étant réduit à néant. Attrapant mes commandes, je filai aussi vite que le vent me le permettait vers la mer. Pour passer le temps, mais aussi pour évacuer mon stress, je sifflotai un air que j'aimais bien, mais je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me relâcher. Je fis alors le vide dans mon esprit, gardant mon regard rivé vers mon objectif. Je me posai à plusieurs reprises et montai tout en haut de bâtiments pour reprendre un peu d'altitude. Après quinze minutes de vol, une odeur de sel m'emplit les narines et j'aperçus enfin le port de Yokohama, faiblement éclairé. Je survolai la zone et repérai enfin le fameux entrepôt où j'avais rendez-vous. Silencieusement, je me posai au sol et repliai mes ailes avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment délabré. L'immense porte coulissante était entr'ouverte, je pris une grande inspiration, mettant en place ma légendaire Poker Face, et je me glissai à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre, mais des néons accrochés au plafond éclairaient faiblement, ce qui me permit de le voir.

Bizarrement, je ne discernai non pas deux, mais une personne debout en face de moi. Je m'approchai prudemment et, lentement, je réussi à reconnaître qui il était. Riant de mon expression éberluée, Snake remit son chapeau en feutre noir droit. Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour quand je croisai son regard sombre et réjoui, le même qu'il avait eu la première fois que l'on s'était rencontrés. J'en fus paralysé sur place, pourquoi était-ce lui qui se trouvait ici ? Où étaient Gin et Vodka ?

- Ça faisait longtemps, Kid, dit l'homme.

Je tressailli à l'entente de sa voix grave et peu rassurante. Je la haïssais autant que je la craignais. Et celui qui la possédait m'avait enlevé quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux, irremplaçable et qui me manquait plus que tout. Ce dernier, en souriant, alluma une cigarette et en tira une bouffée. Difficilement passée la surprise, je me mis à chercher des yeux l'autre personne qui devait normalement se trouver avec lui.

Je baissai le regard à ses pieds, où gisait une masse sombre que j'identifiai comme Hakuba. Ligoté et bâillonné, inconscient. Son visage était maculé de sang coagulé, provenant certainement de la blessure qu'il présentait sur sa tempe gauche. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Aujourd'hui était vraiment une très mauvaise journée pour lui, et c'était à cause de moi dans tous les cas.

Un toussotement me tira de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête vers Snake et je le fusillai du regard.

- Où sont Gin et Vodka ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

- Ils attendent dehors, me révéla mon interlocuteur, j'ai tenu à personnellement m'occuper de toi.

Je frissonnai. J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part, et c'était vraiment pas bon.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, l'homme sortit de son imperméable un silencieux qu'il pointa immédiatement sur moi. Je reculai d'un pas tandis qu'une lueur amusée passait dans les yeux de l'assassin.

- On a peur ? jubila-t-il. Tu as raison, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Je discernai aussi clairement le sous-entendu que s'il me l'avait marqué sur un bout de papier : ma mort.

- Spécial ? J'aurais dit plutôt mauvais, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

L'homme en noir grogna un coup et brandit davantage son arme. Je déglutis discrètement, il fallait absolument que je préserve mon calme.

- Tu es exactement comme il y a dix ans, continua Snake d'une voix sombre, toujours aussi audacieux, aussi sûr de toi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, je vais en finir.

Je restai silencieux, je savais très bien quelle haine il me vouait et ce qu'il voulait dire par en terminer. N'importe qui aurait su.

- Tu as survécu je ne sais comment il y a dix ans, mais aujourd'hui, je te louperai pas.

Il pressa quelque peu la détente de son arme, tout en me fixant, une lueur folle au fond des yeux.

- Une dernière volonté, Kid ?

Gardant avec brio mon sang froid malgré la situation, je me redressai et je jetai un œil à Hakuba, toujours dans les vapes.

- Libérez Hakuba.

Ma demande sembla déstabiliser l'homme qui resta sceptique. Après de longue secondes d'un silence lourd, il baissa finalement son bras et émit un petit rire glauque.

- On s'inquiète plus pour la vie des autres plutôt que la sienne, hein ?

Lentement, il pivota et asséna au détective toujours à terre un puissant coup de pied au creux de l'estomac. Devant mon air totalement bloqué, paralysé, Snake rit et reprit de plus belle, le châtain se tassant sur lui-même à chaque coup.

- Arrête ! lui hurlai-je après avoir rassemblé mes esprits. Laisse-le tranquille !

S'immobilisant, l'assassin se retourna vers moi, un grand sourire malveillant scotché au visage. Doucement, il se décala du Britannique et s'avança dans ma direction. Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de le fixer avec fureur.

- Tiens, tiens, on dirait que la très célèbre Poker Face commence à tomber.

Je serrai les poings, il fallait que je me contrôle. Je pris silencieusement de grandes inspirations pour me calmer et cela marcha : au bout de quelques secondes à peine, ma Poker Face était revenue. Je n'affichais plus qu'un visage impassible, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans le piège.

- C'est assez amusant, dit le meurtrier sans se départir de son satané sourire. Je vais jouer un peu avec toi avant de te tuer.

Bon, je venais d'écoper d'un sursis de très peu de temps et qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen de sauver Hakuba avant son échéance sinon, c'était pas bon pour nous deux. L'homme en noir braqua une nouvelle fois son arme sur moi. Je restai de marbre, voulant garder un minimum le contrôle de la situation, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il m'échappait de plus en plus.

- Pour commencer, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Pandore.

Je m'attendais tellement à cette question, c'était si prévisible.

Adoptant l'air le plus innocent que j'avais en réserve, je lui répondis avec un ton plus que naturel :

- Je ne sais rien sur Pandore.

- Arrête ça, je sais très bien que tu t'évertues à la chercher depuis plus de dix ans, depuis que je suis venu te proposer de te joindre à nous !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Donc c'était Snake lui-même qui était venu à la rencontre de mon père. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas ?

- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, avoue l'assassin avec déception. Ce refus a été le début de ta fin. Cela m'a profondément humilié, en fait, de se faire remballer par un homme se cachant derrière un monocle et un chapeau ridicule tout en se prétendant magicien. Je suis heureux de pouvoir aujourd'hui laver cette humiliation qui me colle depuis plus de dix ans.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, assimilant peut à peu ce que venait de me dire le vieux. Il avait osé insulter mon père. Cette pensée fit monter en moi une sourde colère, que je refreinai tant bien que mal, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me laisser aller. Un seul faux pas, et c'était fini.

Mon vis-à-vis se mis à réfléchir. J'ignorais s'il cherchait un bon moyen de me faire souffrir, mais il resta silencieux un long moment avant de lever ses yeux sombres vers moi.

- Reprenons, dit-il calmement, où se trouve Pandore ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je de but en blanc.

- Ne me mens pas, où est-elle ?

Autant il avait posé la question d'avant avec un calme olympien, autant ma réponse eut vite fait de briser ce dernier en mille morceaux. Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre franchement.

- Sache que si je savais où cette maudite pierre se trouvait, ça ferait bien longtemps que je l'aurais détruite.

Je connaissais son grand intérêt, à lui et ses collègues, pour cette pierre légendaire, aussi décidais-je de ne rien lui révéler, même si mes informations étaient assez maigres, voire inexistantes. Ils devaient en savoir plus sur l'artefact que moi.

Ma réponse déplut fortement à Snake qui émit un bruit agacé et qui baissa son bras. J'eus à peine le temps de percuter ce qu'il voulait faire que le meurtrier me tira dans les jambes. Une balle m'érafla profondément la cuisse droite et une autre la cheville du même membre.

J'étouffai à grand peine un cri de douleur, serrant les dents sous l'effort, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur mon visage. Mon pantalon commença à devenir rouge, et je craignais sur le coup que son attaque ne m'affaiblisse. Avec mal, je me redressai, appuyant malgré moi sur ma jambe blessée qui me faisait un mal de chien.

- On veut encore jouer les durs malgré la situation ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, toujours aussi tenace. Et pourtant, je n'ai qu'à presser la détente pour t'abattre. Cette réalité ne t'effraye-t-elle pas ? Te moques-tu tellement de la mort pour rester aussi insensible à son appel ? Et pourtant, dans moins d'une minute, ton corps sans vie s'effondrera sur le béton, ton sang se répandra sur le sol et ton ami subira le même sort, et tout ça à cause de ton obstination. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si tu avais accepté ma proposition, je n'aurais pas eu à te tuer ni à emporter dans mon sillage la vie des personnes qui s'acharnaient à te protéger. Tant de morts pour un homme aussi égoïste que toi. C'est dommage, tu aurais été un bon élément au sein de notre Organisation. Tu es un illusionniste et un magicien inégalé, la police n'arrive même pas à te piéger et tu possèdes l'appui de centaines d'admirateurs, voire plus. Tu voles et disparais à ta guise, t'accaparant diamants et bijoux sans aucun mal. Et c'est toute cette vie qui s'achève à cause d'un petit refus, que de talent gâché, franchement.

Mes traits s'étaient décomposés à chacune de ses phrases. Une ultime fois, Snake pointa son arme sur moi, visant le cœur.

- Ton règne est fini.

Ma Poker Face fini de se briser, laissant apparaître un visage paniqué et désespéré. Je jetai des regards apeuré autour de moi, comme un enfant qui cherche un moyen d'échapper à sa punition. Moi, je cherchais un moyen de m'en sortir, mais il n'y avait rien, c'était sans espoir.

L'assassin rit, fier de son effet, mit le doigt sur la détente de son silencieux.

- Adieu Kid.

Et avec un air triomphal, il s'apprêta à signer mon arrêt de mort.

Seulement, l'homme avait juste oublié quelque chose.

Hakuba, yeux grands ouverts et apparemment conscient depuis belle lurette, asséna au moyen de ses jambes ligotées un coup dans les genoux du tueur, ce qui le déstabilisa. Ce dernier, perdant l'équilibre, partit subitement en arrière et tira malgré lui. J'entendis la balle siffler tout près de moi sans pour autant m'atteindre avant d'aller finir sa course plus loin. Sans hésitation, je fondis sur mon adversaire et lui donnait un violent coup de coude au creux de l'estomac tout en le désarmant. L'arme disparue en dessous de bidons vides et je frappai l'assassin violement dans le cou alors qu'il s'était penché sur le coup de la douleur. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, tandis que je reprenais difficilement mon souffle.

Une fois que je me fus assuré que Snake était hors d'état de nuire, je me précipitai vers Hakuba et me dépêchai de le libérer. Je lui enlevai son bâillon et il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de grimacer. Il émit un sifflement de douleur quand il bougea un peu. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter, même si je savais que cela ne servirais à rien.

- Ça va ? m'empressai-je de lui demander dès qu'il put parler.

Le détective cracha une gerbée de sang avant de rire faiblement.

- Kaito Kid, dit-il dans un souffle en accentuant chaque syllabe, c'est ironique, non ? Tu es libre de tout mouvement alors que je suis attaché…

Il toussa de nouveau avant de lentement poser la tête sur le sol et de fermer à moitié les yeux.

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'attraper ? murmura-t-il tout bas. Pourquoi arrives-tu à m'échapper à chaque fois ?

Il leva son regard embrumé vers moi et je hoquetai en le croisant. Il était peut-être posé sur moi, mais ses yeux semblaient ne pas me voir, comme perdus au loin. Je resserrai ma prise sur son épaule, mais il ne le sentit pas.

- Pourquoi… me rejettes-tu ?

Je m'immobilisai alors qu'il fermait complètement les yeux, ses traits crispés se détendant soudain. Je pus alors apercevoir clairement dans le cou du châtain une piqûre nette d'où s'était échappé un mince filet de sang. La vérité m'apparut enfin.

Je me rappelais seulement que Hakuba avait été drogué. Mais même malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un profond sentiment de culpabilité. J'inspectai minutieusement le jeune homme, pour voir s'il avait d'autres blessures plus ou moins graves. Au premier abord, il ne semblait pas être gravement blessé, mais il fallait mieux qu'il aille vite voir un médecin. Rapidement et difficilement, je sortis le portable du détective et je tapai fébrilement le numéro de la police.

La morsure d'une arme se fit tout à coup sentir sur ma nuque. Je me figeai d'un bloc, comprenant bien vite ce que cela signifiait.

- Bien, dit Snake d'une voix grave, et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ?

Mon cœur cessa de battre une seconde durant. Le canon du deuxième revolver que l'homme avait caché sur lui s'enfonça davantage dans ma peau, sonnant comme un avertissement.

- Bouge et je tire.

Je retins ma respiration, de peur qu'il la prenne comme preuve d'une improbable rébellion. Je me redressai lentement, guettant du coin de l'œil un mouvement qui puisse m'indiquer ce que trafiquait l'assassin.

- Lâche ça.

Comprenant de suite de quoi il voulait parler, je laissai glisser le téléphone de ma main, le numéro inachevé, et il tomba au sol, l'écran s'éteignant subitement. Un frisson glacé me parcourut de la tête au pied lorsqu'un ricanement se fit entendre, triomphant, tandis que son propriétaire s'appuyait sur moi, son arme me mordant affreusement la chair. L'air vint à manquer, aussi pris-je une grande bouffée aussi discrètement que possible, sentant l'angoisse monter en flèche. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement et, bien malgré la situation, j'essayai de le cacher en les limitant. Mais ma peur grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait, et le silence pesant qui régnait n'aidait pas à me calmer.

Un nouveau rire résonna, finissant de me terroriser, alors qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Cette fois, souffla Snake près de mon oreille, c'est la fin.

Il enleva le cran de sécurité de son revolver dans un bruit affreux, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement silencieux. Je pouvais presque l'entendre appuyer lentement sur la détente de son arme, j'imaginais déjà la balle faire son chemin, me traverser la gorge et finir dans le sol alors que je m'effondrerais, agonisant. Je voyais déjà mon meurtrier rire de ma mort avant de m'achever une bonne fois pour toute. Je baissai le regard vers Hakuba, inconscient et presque paisible, qui ne se doutait de ce qui se passait près de lui et je me demandai ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois que je serais mort, s'il l'épargnerait ou s'il le tuerait. La dernière chose me semblait plus probable, aussi je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un profond remord. Tout était de ma faute.

Tout.

- Adieu, Kaito Kid.

Je fermai les yeux, résigné, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots pour la deuxième fois. Le temps s'était comme arrêté et s'était un véritable supplice d'attendre ainsi mon exécution.

Un coup de feu retentit enfin. Pourtant, à part ce fichu canon qui me broyait la nuque, je n'avais pas mal. Je mis de longues secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas Snake qui avait tiré, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

- Mains en l'air !

Je sentis l'assassin se tendre d'un coup, la pression de son revolver contre moi diminuant lentement avant d'être subitement renfoncée. Je me risquai à un petit coup d'œil, pour bien comprendre ce qui se passait, ce que je vis me stupéfia : à quelques mètres de nous, pistolet pointé dans notre direction, se tenait un agent de police, seul. Il avait dû tirer au plafond pour, au moins, retarder ma mort prochaine. Je reconnu l'officier Tagaki, un collègue de l'inspecteur Megure, et je m'étonnai de sa présence ici. Avais-je été suivi ?

Une flopée d'homme de la police japonaise fit soudain irruption dans l'entrepôt et nous prirent pour cible tandis que le fameux inspecteur enrobé au long manteau orangé les suivait de près. Il s'arrêta derrière l'un d'eux et observa la scène d'un air un peu perdu. Il fallait aussi dire que ce qui se déroulait en ce moment-même n'était pas très banal…

Le policier ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais Snake fut plus rapide.

- Tentez quelque chose et les deux y passent !

Comme pour appuyer sa menace, il repositionna son arme à feu correctement et l'enfonça davantage. Ça commençait d'ailleurs à légèrement me picoter et je craignais d'avoir une marque le lendemain. S'il y en avait un…

Face à cette situation, Megure se renfrogna et déclara d'un ton très professionnel.

- Nous sommes prêts à entamer des négociations.

Le meurtrier se mit à ricaner. De mon côté, j'étais de plus en plus surpris : la police ferait-elle tout son possible pour me libérer ? Mais à quel prix ?

- Si vous insistez, dit-il, je veux une voiture et l'assurance qu'on ne me suivra pas contre celui-là.

Il désigna du menton Hakuba, toujours dans les vapes. L'inspecteur acquiesça gravement, attendant la suite.

- Par contre, je garde le Kid. Nous avons encore quelques affaires à régler, lui et moi.

Je serrai les dents alors que Megure fronçait les sourcils. Je n'allais pas m'en tirer avec un simple tour de passe-passe cette fois-ci, je le savais pertinemment, et je commençais à douter fortement de ma survie.

- Que voulez-vous contre la libération du Kid ?

La question du policier en chef me laissa pantois. Il voulait réellement me sauver, mais à quoi bon si c'était pour me retrouver derrière les barreaux ? Même si, à choisir, je préférerais cela plutôt que de nourrir les asticots dans un fossé.

- Vous êtes sourds ? Le Kid reste avec moi, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

J'expirai profondément. Les chances pour que je m'en sorte s'amenuisaient à mesure que le temps avançait. Snake n'était pas du genre très patient, et la probabilité qu'il ne me tue devant les policiers était très grande.

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers l'officier Tagaki, qui me fixait intensément depuis sans doute un bout de temps. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il avait capté toute mon attention, son regard dévia sur sa gauche, et plus particulièrement en haut, avant de se reporter sur moi. Je haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, et il refit le même geste accompagné d'un discret hochement de tête dans la même direction. Perplexe, je finis par regarder le coin qu'il m'indiquait, cherchant des yeux ce que le policier voulait me montrer. Il y avait en dessous du toit de l'entrepôt une structure métallique accessible par des escaliers plus loin. Elle parcourait le bâtiment de long en large comme des couloirs entrecroisés suspendus dans le vide, un parfait poste d'observation. A l'endroit indiqué, quelque chose brillait dans l'obscurité.

Le sniper, perché sur la rambarde de métal, avait son fusil de précision braqué sur Snake, prêt à tirer. Percutant enfin ce que voulait exactement l'officier, je me penchai en avant, le plus lentement possible pour que l'homme en noir ne s'aperçoive de rien. Puis, j'attendis.

Ce fut sans doute le signal qu'attendait le tireur d'élite puisque, une poignée de secondes plus tard, quelque chose fusa dans l'air, tout près de moi. J'avais déjà compris ce qui venait de se passer bien avant que mon ravisseur ne hurle de douleur. Son revolver tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal alors que son propriétaire serrait sa main ensanglantée contre lui, tremblant. Il leva un regard meurtrier vers moi et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de récupérer son arme, je fis soudainement volte-face et je lui décochai la plus belle droite que je n'eus jamais mise. L'homme partit brusquement en arrière, sa tête tapant brutalement le sol. Il s'affaissa mollement à terre, immobile alors que je bondissais sur mes deux jambes. Une fois que tout le monde fut assuré que l'assassin fut bien inconscient, une nuée de policiers se précipitèrent sur lui et le menottèrent, alors que d'autres venaient prendre des nouvelles d'Hakuba.

Le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules s'allégea soudain, libérant tout le stress que j'avais ressenti ces dernières heures. Inconsciemment, je regardai mes mains et agitai mes doigts, pour bien me rendre compte que j'étais toujours debout et en un seul morceau. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné et j'avais bien cru que j'allais réellement y passer.

Je m'aperçus d'un coup que, malgré l'agitation et le soulagement, j'étais toujours en costume et considéré comme étant Kid l'Insaisissable, célèbre voleur. Rester ainsi au beau milieu de policiers armés sensés me mettre en prison n'était pas une très bonne idée. Très mauvaise même.

M'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à moi, ce qui fut le cas malgré l'important déploiement qu'il y avait, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et, sans un mot, fit innocemment quelques pas en arrière. Une fois que je me fus suffisamment éloigné, je vérifiai une nouvelle fois qu'on ne me surveillait pas avant de faire volte-face et de partir en courant vers la sortie droit devant moi. Une fois que je me serais débarrassé de mon costume, je pouvais toujours faire croire que j'étais venu m'aérer les idées ou pêcher un peu. Il y avait toujours du matériel qui traînait dans les ports.

- Kaito Kid-san, attendez !

Mais j'étais déjà dehors. Courant jusqu'à en perdre haleine, je pris des directions au hasard, voulant m'éloigner le plus des voitures de police. Ma jambe blessée me lançait affreusement, si bien que j'en pleurais, mais je mis de côté la douleur et continuais à courir. Au fur et à mesure que je progressais, je sentais que je me perdais, inexorablement. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher dangereusement et je manquais de plus en plus d'air. Derrière moi, j'avais la dérangeante impression d'entendre quelqu'un me poursuivre, et c'est la peur au ventre que j'accélérais l'allure.

Au détour d'une ruelle, une voiture de couleur jaune me barra soudain la route et s'arrêta brutalement quelques mètres plus loin dans un crissement de pneus impossible. De la place du passager avant émergea la tête de Shinichi, tournée vers moi.

- Monte ! me pressa-t-il.

Il ne le répéta pas deux fois. Ni une, ni deux, je plongeai vers la porte arrière que j'ouvris en grand avant de me jeter sur la banquette arrière. Le professeur Agasa démarra en trombe la seconde qui suivit. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer correctement la portière que j'étais déjà collé au siège, avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Il tourna subitement à droite et, n'ayant pas encore mis ma ceinture, je m'écrasai contre la porte de gauche avec un hoquet de douleur tandis que la droite se fermait d'elle-même. Nous rejoignîmes une route nationale plus tranquille et je pus m'attacher sans encombre, tout en frottant ma tête douloureuse. Je levai cette dernière vers mes sauveurs inattendus.

Si un regard aurait pu tuer, il y avait bien longtemps que je serais mort. Shinichi me toisait, ses yeux reflétant une franche colère. De mémoire, jamais je ne l'avais vu autant en rogne, même quand je filais sous ses yeux après un vol. Ses joues avaient prises une teinte rosée, soulignant le fait probable qu'il ait couru et qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi cette dernière heure. Le sentiment de culpabilité revient soudain à la charge, aussi me demandais-je si j'arriverais à me faire pardonner.

- Euh, salut ? tentai-je au péril de ma vie.

Je regrettai ces deux mots une fois qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil de mes lèvres. Le regard du détective se fit plus perçant, j'eus l'impression de brûler sur place, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et ne regarde la route en croisant les bras. Le vieil homme, lui, se contenta de paraître le plus discret possible, pour ne pas à avoir à se mêler à notre petit conflit silencieux. Je soupirai et je m'installai comme je pus, grimaçant lorsque je bougeai ma jambe. Ca s'annonçait bien.

Malgré le silence très pesant qui régnait dans la voiture, nous arrivâmes bien vite chez Shinichi. Le professeur nous déposa tous les deux devant la maison et repartit aussi sec après nous avoir brièvement salués. Une fois que la petite voiture jaune ne fut plus en vue, le brun fit brusquement volte face et, sans un mot ni un regard, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. J'étais libre de partir, de ne pas le suivre et de rentrer tout simplement chez moi, mais je savais très bien que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Silencieux aussi, je l'emboîtai jusque dans le hall d'entrée où, une fois que je fus bien à l'intérieur, il claqua la porte et monta à l'étage sans faire attention à moi. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois alors qu'il quittait mon champ de vision, ça n'allait pas être facile. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge : une heure vingt. J'allais encore être beau demain.

Je remarquai alors qu'une grosse valise fuchsia était posée contre le mur près de moi. Je n'eus pas à me poser de question que Fujimine sortit tranquillement de la cuisine, une tasse de café entre les mains. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en me voyant et écarquilla les yeux.

- Kaito Kid-san ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup. Dieu soit loué, vous allez bien !

Elle posa sa tasse sur le meuble d'entrée et se précipita vers moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yusaku émergea du salon et, après avoir de lui-même constaté ma présence, vint lui aussi près de moi. La femme tourna autour de moi et s'arrêta en soupirant.

- Encore une rude soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tandis que Yusaku baissait le regard sur mon pantalon et fronçait les sourcils.

- Décidément, soupira-t-il, vous vous faites beaucoup tirer dessus en ce moment.

- C'est assez inhabituel, en effet…

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Je levai les yeux avant de les faire glisser vers la femme.

- Shinichi m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Bien entendu, répondit sa mère avec un ton réprobateur. Je n'aimerais pas non plus me faire tazer deux secondes après avoir proposé mon aide à quelqu'un qui est normalement censé être envoyer en prison.

Son regard aiguisé me scruta alors. J'avais l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X tellement ce dernier me transperçait. Je déglutis discrètement et mes yeux se posèrent alors sur la valise posée contre le mur.

- Vous allez quelque part ? demandai-je innocemment en voulant changer de conversation.

Yusaku sourit. Apparemment, il avait compris mon petit manège. Fujimine, n'y voyant que du feu, afficha un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir sur sa valise, enthousiaste.

- Oui, j'ai un avion dans deux heures pour Las Vegas, révéla-t-elle. Je dois tourner un film là-bas, j'en profiterais aussi pour aller visiter quelques casinos et assister à deux-trois spectacles…

- Ne nous ruine pas, maugréa son mari en faisant la grimace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'esclaffa sa moitié. Je ferais très attention !

Je souris. Las Vegas… Quelle était la probabilité pour que la mère de Shinichi et la mienne se croisent ?

Monsieur Kudô secoua la tête et se tourna vers moi.

- Pour ma part, je vais repartir pour Osaka. Je devais partir dans la soirée, mais les événements m'ont quelques peu retardés.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire d'excuse, il me le rendit de bon cœur. C'est à ce moment que son fils descendit des escaliers, trousse de soin en main, et s'arrêta près de nous, toujours sans un mot. Il resta planté là, immobile, me fixant. Il avait vraiment le regard de sa mère…

L'on klaxonna soudain. Ni une ni deux, Fujimine sauta de sa valise et alla regarder dehors par la fenêtre du salon.

- C'est le taxi ! dit-elle en revenant. Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle attrapa un long manteau beige qu'elle enfila, pris ses affaires et alla embrasser les deux hommes.

- Au revoir mon amour, au revoir mon chéri.

Je me retins de pouffer quand la mère déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Ce fut moins drôle quand elle se jeta ensuite sur moi.

Je vacillai dangereusement, ma jambe recommençant à me faire mal, et je dû me tenir au meuble à côté afin de ne pas tomber. A ma grande surprise, elle m'embrassa aussi avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

- Pas de bêtises, hein ?

Je le raidis alors qu'elle me lâcha et qu'elle m'adressait un sourire malicieux. Elle attrapa sa valise et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Monsieur Kudô, quant à lui, enfila aussi sa veste et prit les clés de son véhicule qui traînaient sur un meuble.

- J'y vais aussi, je ne préfère pas trop m'éterniser, il est déjà tard.

Il sortit dehors à son tour et nous adressa un petit signe de la main.

- Au revoir les garçons, et pas de bêtises.

Je haussai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ?

Nous regardâmes les parents partir, Yusaku en voiture et Fujimine en taxi. Le détective leur fit signe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue avant de rentrer. Silencieux tout comme lui, je le suivis. Il referma la porte derrière moi et nous allâmes directement au salon.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arriva, aussi fus-je brusquement projeté sur le canapé après qu'une poigne de fer m'ait empoigné le bras. La douleur à ma jambe se réveilla d'un coup et je laissai échapper malgré moi un gémissement de douleur. Je levai le regard vers Shinichi qui me fixait avec la même intensité que précédemment.

- Enlève ton pantalon.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- Enlève ton pantalon, répéta-t-il exaspéré. Comment veux-tu que je te soigne si tu ne te déshabille pas ?

J'avais comme une étrange sensation de déjà-vu…

Impuissant, la douleur lancinante de ma jambe me faisant tourner la tête, je vis le brun fondre sur moi, et plus précisément sur ma blessure, comme un aigle ayant repéré une proie, ou un tueur sa victime. L'image de Snake m'apparut soudain, et se superposa malgré moi au lycéen. J'eus alors le réflexe le plus bête de ma vie. Je me mis brusquement à hurler et, avec mon membre valide, je donnai un magistral coup de pied dans le creux de l'estomac du détective qui fut projeté sur les fesses, plié en deux. Je me mis précipitamment debout et ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : me mettre en sécurité. La pièce tangua brutalement autour de moi, ma jambe me fit soudain plus souffrir qu'avant et, sans que je m'en rende compte, le sol s'était dangereusement rapproché. Je heurtai le plancher du salon avec tellement de force qu'une douleur sourde se répandit dans tout mon corps avant de s'estomper, ne subsistant que dans ma jambe et ma tête. Des taches noires se mirent alors à danser devant moi, et c'est à bout de force que je fermai les yeux dont les paupières s'étaient faites de plomb après avoir lâché un faible gémissement.

Je me sentais flotter mais, étrangement, j'étais bien. Plus de douleur, une terrible envie de m'assoupir, j'avais l'impression d'être couché au beau milieu d'un parterre de ouate tellement il n'y avait de bruit. Une douce torpeur m'envahit et m'empêchait de penser convenablement. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser tout court tellement l'épuisement me saisissait.

Un éclair de douleur me traversa le crâne. Difficilement, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je m'étais téléporté du sol jusqu'à la banquette sur laquelle j'étais couché sur le ventre et ce comme une véritable loque échouée entre deux rives. Je remarquai aussi que mon pantalon avait disparu ainsi que ma cape, qui gisaient sur une chaise plus loin, que j'étais en caleçon et que ma cuisse était bandée. Mais, bizarrement, je n'avais plus mal à la jambe, elle était juste engourdie. Une voix me parvint, et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Shinichi.

- Oui, d'un coup… Oui, c'est ça… Comment ? Le stress ?… Il aurait tout accumulé, d'où sa perte de… Ah d'accord. Ça se comprend… Oui, j'ai bandé sa jambe et je lui ai donné un peu de morphine, histoire de le calmer… Oui, d'accord, merci professeur, oui, au revoir.

Je l'entendis reposer le téléphone avant que des bruits de pas ne se rapprochent de moi. Le jeune homme rentra dans mon champ de vision et je le vis s'agenouiller devant moi, l'air visiblement inquiet.

- T'as enlevé mon pantalon, bougonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Il ne sursauta même pas, il avait dû voir que je m'étais réveillé. Il sourit à ma phrase et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je me redressai avec mal, et le détective m'aida à m'asseoir sur la banquette. J'observai mon bandage décoré par une jolie auréole rouge ainsi que mon caleçon bleu clair. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en pensant que le lycéen m'avait enlevé mon pantalon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je pour essayer de cacher ma gêne.

- Tu t'es détendu, me répondit mon interlocuteur en haussant les épaules.

Il venait de me dire ça avec une voix des plus naturelles, comme si cela allait de soi. Je restai silencieux durant de longues secondes, fixant mon vis-à-vis, sceptique.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, cette histoire avec Hakuba et l'organisation de ce soir t'a sans doute pesé et tu as sûrement dû garder ton sang-froid durant toute la rencontre comme à ton habitude. Et quand j'ai voulu te soigner, tu t'es mis à hurler, tu m'as mis un coup de pied avant de t'évanouir. Tu as évacué ton stress en quelque sorte.

Je me tus, coupable. Afin de fuir le regard accusateur que me lançait le jeune homme, je me mis à la recherche d'un pendule dans le salon.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandais-je finalement.

- Trois heures moins le quart, me répondit mon vis-à-vis. Tu es resté inconscient plus d'une heure. J'ai franchement cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller.

- T'en as profité pour me déshabiller, accusais-je.

- Fallait bien que je trouve un moment pour soigner ta blessure. Sans que tu m'agresses, bien entendu.

- Tu m'as foncé dessus comme un dingue ! reprochais-je outré.

- Tu voulais pas que je te soigne ! rétorqua-t-il.

- C'était pas une raison pour me foncer dessus !

Shinichi émit un petit bruit agacé avant de se lever. Je fis de même, vacillai un peu avant de reprendre mes esprits. Ma jambe ne me faisait plus mal, ma tête non plus, et je me sentais requinqué. Vive la morphine.

Je me tournai vers le jeune homme, qui se dirigea vers l'étage. Il attrapa la trousse de soin au passage et disparu dans les escaliers. Je le suivis après avoir rapidement enfilé mon pantalon, c'est qu'il était rapide le bougre. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment précis, alors que je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, que ce point me frappa de plein fouet. Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit, et Shinichi était toujours sous sa forme adulte. Alors que je me posai cette question, je me retrouvai devant la chambre du brun. J'hésitai à y entrer, après tout, je n'étais pas chez moi et l'intéressé était assez en rogne contre moi. Après quelques poignées de secondes ou je restai immobile, je me décidai à franchir le pas de la porte.

La chambre était d'une simplicité étonnante. Etant un détective dévoué, j'avais imaginé les murs de sa chambre tapissé d'articles de journaux sur ses anciennes affaires, des coupures qui relataient ses exploits, mais il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Les murs étaient nus et beiges, seuls un tableau ainsi que quelques photos ornaient ces derniers. Un bureau où quelques livres traînaient, une commode, un lit double à la couverture violette fait proprement, quelques affaires par-ci par là et une armoire. Le minimum syndical. Etant donné qu'il ne vivait plus ici, j'en déduis qu'il avait rangé une bonne partie de ses affaires qui attendaient son retour quelque part dans des cartons.

Shinichi était caché derrière une porte dans un coin, sûrement un petit débarras dans lequel il rangeait les affaires de soin. Après avoir refermé la porte du placard, il se retourna vers moi et s'immobilisa. Je vis son regard glisser vers mon pantalon avant qu'il ne soit secoué d'un rire nerveux.

- C'était pas la peine de remettre ton pantalon, j'ai eu largement le temps de voir ton caleçon, tu sais…

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues avant de secouer la tête et de poser ma question.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas redevenu Conan ?

- Ah ça. Hai a crée une pilule qui me permet de rester plus longtemps adulte. D'après ses calculs, je devrai redevenir enfant demain en début d'après midi.

- Mais, pourquoi as-tu voulu augmenter le temps où tu restais adulte ?

Il rougit à ma question.

- Je pensais… rester un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Il y eut un flottement. Je me sentis tout à coup bête et je me mis à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire le détective. Il s'avança finalement et vint poser sa tête au creux de mon cou en soupirant.

- Finalement, il nous reste un peu de temps, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'on discute un peu ? Qu'on fasse un pique-nique ?

- Je vois même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, maugréa-t-il en se dégageant.

- Je plaisante, riais-je en l'attirant vers moi.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi.

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? chuchotais-je à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

- J'aime bien faire durer les choses.

- Oui, mais ça devient chiant là.

- Que de vulgarité dans une si jolie bouche.

Je n'attendis pas plus avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa ma cravate et tira dessus, m'obligeant à me baisser. Il en profita pour dévorer ma bouche et introduire sa langue afin qu'elle rejoigne la mienne. Je m'électrisai à son contact, c'était comme retrouver une partie de soi-même.

Il me poussa contre le mur tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Je gémis quand mon dos entra en contact avec ce dernier, mon épaule me fit légèrement mal, mais cela s'atténua bien vite quand nous continuâmes à nous bousculer, et ce en direction du lit.

Le matelas nous fit rebondir alors que nous nous jetions dessus, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Je pris le dessus et me couchai littéralement sur mon aimé, ce dernier ne tentant même pas de se débattre pour se dégager, préférant que je reste aux commandes. Alors que je commençais déjà à déboutonner sa chemise tout en l'embrassant, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer davantage vers lui. Mon haut-de-forme quitta ma tête et roula par terre, dans un coin de la chambre. Mais bien loin de m'en inquiéter, je continuai ma tâche. A ce point là, si Shinichi découvrait mon identité, ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, je n'allais pas lui cacher durant toute notre relation.

Nos hauts glissèrent en bas du lit, et je pus redécouvrir le torse de cet être si parfait, que je commençais à caresser amoureusement. Il tressauta soudain alors que je lui faisais son premier suçon sur la clavicule.

- Pas de suçon !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne les verra.

Et alors qu'il essayait vainement de me repousser, je lui fis un deuxième suçon sur la poitrine, à l'endroit exact du cœur. Je revins ensuite l'embrasser et lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Ton cœur est à moi.

Je le vis rougir avant de détourner la tête, gêné. Je ris avant de réattaquer, sans vergogne.

- Ah, il-il faut que tu fasses ta déposition pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce so-soir, réussit à lâcher le brun entre deux gémissements.

- Plus tard, répondis-je aussitôt en allant embrasser son cou.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades ininterrompues, et aussi quelques gémissements lâchés par inadvertance, je glissai enfin ma jambe entre les siennes. Le détective ne protesta pas, il préféra m'enlacer et se coller à moi. La température de la pièce montait en flèche en même temps que notre désir et notre envie d'aller encore plus loin. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma braguette était ouverte et mon pantalon avait volé, en même temps que celui de mon amant.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres et je l'étreignis comme jamais, avec une fougue inattendue, un baiser qu'il me rendit à la perfection. Mon monocle glissa de mon visage et alla se nicher en dessous d'un oreiller alors que Shinichi descendait de plus en plus ses mains.

La lumière s'éteignit soudain, nous plongeant dans le noir complet. Nous restâmes immobiles quelques instants avant que je ne sente sur moi le regard ardent de mon partenaire.

- C'est pas moi, me défendis-je.

- Y a intérêt, bougonna le brun. C'est toi qui remplace les fusibles, sinon.

Je ris un coup. Il sourit également avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de me caresser la joue. L'obscurité régnante, seule la lune nous éclairait de sa faible lumière et ce n'était pas suffisant pour discerner nettement mes traits. Lentement, et à tâtons, il traça chaque courbe de mon visage, sensuellement, avant de soupirer.

- Quand te verrais-je enfin ?

Je me baissai et, délicatement, déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser qui en disait long sur mes sentiments, et à travers cela, je lui transmis tout ce que je ressentais. Je me séparai de lui peu de temps après, et captai son regard dans le noir.

- Quand il fera jour, répondis-je.

Je reçu une tape sur la poitrine et m'écartai en riant. Le brun enlaça mon cou et me colla contre lui, riant à son tour.

- Je peux encore attendre, donc !

Il me chatouilla soudain les côtes et je me tortillai en rigolant, avant de répliquer. Nous jouâmes à ce petit jeu durant quelques minutes avant de nous remettre à nous embrasser sauvagement, comme de vraies brutes. Poussé dans notre élan, Shinichi enleva un bras de ma taille et glissa sa main dans mon caleçon.

Je me cambrai d'un coup en poussant un râle de plaisir, alors qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de mon bassin. J'avais l'impression que des papillons se promenaient au creux de mes reins, m'arrachant des plaintes qui convainquirent mon compagnon de continuer. Je m'y essayai à mon tour. Nos caleçons s'évaporèrent, et nous poursuivîmes en tenue d'Adam. De fil en aiguille, ma propre main s'aventura plus loin. Plus en dessous. Après une longue préparation, nous unîmes enfin nos corps, ne faisant plus qu'un. Le visage de Shinichi se crispa d'abord, avant de se relâcher et d'afficher une moue impatiente. Je commençai par de légers va-et-vient, avant d'y aller un peu plus franchement.

- Comment ?

Je m'arrêtai soudain et leva la tête vers mon amant. Ce dernier grogna un coup et, comprenant le message, je continuai.

- Co-comment tu t'appelles ?

Sa voix était fiévreuse, emplie de désir. Je me couchai sur son corps moite, couvert de sueur et susurrai à son oreille.

- Kaito…

Il répéta lentement mon nom en lâchant un gémissement. A son entente, mon désir s'amplifia, et c'est avec plus de rigueur que je repris mes va-et-vient.

Nos gémissements se muèrent en cris, puis en hurlement. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, c'était pareil à des vagues qui écumaient mon corps en entier, faisant trembler mes membres. Au bout d'un moment interminable, la jouissance nous prîmes et nous hurlâmes de concert avant de nous effondrer ensemble dans le lit, en frissonnant.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je.

Il rit doucement. Exténué, tout comme moi, Shinichi m'embrassa une ultime fois avant de me tourner le dos et de s'installer pour dormir. Après cela, nous en avions bien besoin. J'enlaçai son corps bouillant et l'attirai contre moi, sentant la fatigue me gagner rapidement.

Nos respirations saccadées se calmèrent, et la température commença à sensiblement redescendre. J'attrapai la couette qui traînait dans un coin du lit et la rabattait sur nous deux, me réinstallant ensuite. A côté de moi, le détective avait les yeux clos et respirait profondément. Il allait s'endormir. Je me couchai une nouvelle fois et me collai à lui en replaçant mes bras.

- Dis…

Il laissa échapper un petit "hum", les yeux toujours fermés, alors qu'il somnolait. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou et je le sentis sourire contre ma joue.

- Je peux garder ta veste encore un peu ?

Mon aimé se mit à rire, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette question.

- Garde-là tout court, me répondit-il en se retournant et en se lovant contre moi.

Je chuchotai un petit « Merci… » avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer Shinichi contre moi, humant son odeur à pleins poumons. Je regrettai presque de m'être endormi aussi vite.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.

.

…[…]…

.

J'observai le ciel avec un certain plaisir. Il était d'un bleu éclatant, dénué de nuages, et où le soleil brillait. C'était une magnifique journée et, bien que légèrement fatigué, je comptai en profiter un maximum. Snake était en prison, j'avais retrouvé mon amant avec qui j'avais terminé la nuit, et surtout, j'étais vivant.

En souriant, heureux, je baissai le regard vers la cour plus bas, les doigts entrelacés dans le grillage qui entourait le toit du lycée. Les gens étaient toujours aussi petits, et m'y être mêlé ce matin en arrivant avait été pour moi un véritable bonheur. J'avais échappé de peu à la mort, mais cette fois-ci, je m'en étais rendu-compte. De mon inconscience, de la façon dont je me fichais du danger. L'arme de l'assassin pointé directement sur moi m'avait fait prendre conscience des risques que je prenais trop souvent. Mais maintenant qu'il était derrière les barreaux, j'étais tranquille pour le moment.

Bien entendu, cette histoire n'avait pas échappé aux médias qui s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Tous félicitaient le Kid de tant de courage pour sauver une personne qui la poursuivait pourtant et pointaient du doigt l'insécurité dans les rues. Le commissariat fut pris d'assaut et le maire avait déclaré dès la première heure que des patrouilles sillonneront les rues pour lutter contre la criminalité. Sur le coup, ça m'avait fait bien rire que cette histoire prenne une telle tournure, mais au final, ce n'était pas si mal.

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit dans le même grincement habituel avant que quelqu'un ne fasse irruption. Il s'avança dans ma direction d'un pas assez lourd. Je ris.

- Et bah alors ? On raconte qu'un célèbre détective Britannique s'est fait enlevé cette nuit et a été sauvé par l'Insaisissable Kid.

Je me retournai et fit un grand sourire à Hakuba qui, à ma grande surprise, me sourit en retour.

- En effet, me répondit-il, c'est ce qui se dit.

Je le détaillai un peu : il présentait de nombreux bleus sur le visage, qui était bandé au front, boitait un peu et sa respiration était sifflante. Mais son regard pétillait et, malgré l'apparence piteuse qu'il renvoyait, il semblait en forme.

- Ça va ? demandai-je quand même.

- J'ai quelques côtes fêlées, des bleus sur tout le corps et des courbatures impossibles, me répondit-il en grimaçant. Enfin, je m'estime heureux, ça aurait très bien pu être pire.

J'acquiesçai gravement. Je me souvenais encore de l'arme dirigée vers sa tête alors qu'il était encore inconscient, ce souvenir me fit d'ailleurs frissonner. Il y eut un long silence où nous nous dévisageâmes, avant que je ne décide de la briser.

- Enfin, tu es là, c'est le plus important.

Je croisai mes bras derrière ma tête en essayant de prendre un air détaché, ce qui fit rire Hakuba. J'en profitai pour aborder un sujet sensible.

- Au fait, Hakuba, pour hier midi…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça, coupa-t-il immédiatement. C'était assez idiot de ma part d'aborder le sujet de cette manière…

Il afficha un petit sourire ravi.

- Surtout quand le cœur de celui qu'on aime est déjà pris.

Je sursautai. Je dus mettre un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Tu-tu…

- Après que la voie fut ouverte au musée, j'ai été brièvement retenu par Nakamori, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu un peu de retard. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, j'ai été assez étonné de ne rien entendre, aucune dispute, alors j'ai discrètement ouvert la porte.

Je déglutis, j'avais peur d'entendre la suite. Le détective, lui, s'amusait de mon malaise grandissant.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, bien au contraire, continua-t-il. Je n'ai simplement pas assez rapide. Enfin, je dois avouer que j'ai quand même été bien surpris sur le coup ! J'ai décidé de vous laisser et je suis descendu dans la petite ruelle derrière le musée. Il y avait une Porsche noire, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. J'aurais dû.

- C'était inconscient de ta part, grondais-je.

- J'ai pas tout de suite compris quand j'ai été attaqué par derrière, je ne les avais pas entendus arriver. Ce donc je me souviens le plus, c'est cette douleur dans mon cou et ma chute au sol, avant que je ne sombre. Mes souvenirs d'après se situent dans le hangar, quand ils m'ont demandé mon numéro de téléphone, et avec toi et cet individu qui pointait cette arme dans ta direction. Tu connais la suite.

- Tu aurais pu mourir, Hakuba.

- Je sais.

Je soupirai longuement.

- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça aussi ?

- Aussi.

Sans réfléchir, je fourrai mes mains dans les poches.

- Ah tiens, tant que j'y pense…

D'un geste habile, je sortis la montre à gousset du détective et lui tendis. Ce dernier sursauta et, surpris, s'empara de son trésor en le fixant les yeux écarquillés.

- Ma… Ma…

- Elle était par terre, près de l'endroit où tu as été enlevé. Son verre était cassé et elle ne fonctionnait plus, alors je l'ai réparée et remise en route.

Le Britannique caressa le métal doré de l'objet, n'y croyant pas, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

- Bon, l'heure n'est peut-être plus aussi exacte qu'avant, mais tu peux toujours la régler toi-même…

Hakuba ouvrit sa montre et contempla la trotteuse faire son chemin durant de longues secondes. Il la ferma finalement et la rangea dans sa poche, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Je lui rendis son sourire. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi.

La sonnerie retentit. Ni une, ni deux, je m'emparai de mon sac posé par terre et, en compagnie du châtain, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de sortie.

- Au fait, c'est toi qui as inondé l'intérieur de la voiture de Nakamori de confettis ?

- Il a dit que le Kid était un travelo, fallait bien que je me venge.

- Tu es incorrigible.

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que nous quittions le toit, ensemble, semblables à de vrais amis. Je ne mentais plus sur mon identité, ce n'étais plus la peine, je savais au fond de moi qu'Hakuba n'irait pas le répéter. Et puis, il avait une dette envers moi. Alors que je m'engageai dans les escaliers menant vers ma classe, le détective à mes côtés me parlait comme il ne m'avait jamais encore parlé, comme à un camarade, ou à un frère. A un ami.

Oui, décidément, c'était une belle journée.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, l'aventure s'achève pour de bon ici. En espérant que vous avez apprécié ma fiction !<p>

_Je tiens à vous rappeler que les reviews sont important pour la survie mentale de l'auteur, veuillez donc en abuser le plus possible dès que vous enn avez l'occasion. Ceci était un message du Ministère de la Santé des Auteurs de FanFictions._

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi mes deux OS !


End file.
